


Storm Sente Has Sex With Mia Fey

by StormSechs



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Hexepta: Mayor Attack (Visual Novel), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormSechs/pseuds/StormSechs
Summary: Storm needs sex but everyone in England’s asleep.
Relationships: Storm Sente/Ayasato Chihiro | Mia Fey
Kudos: 1





	Storm Sente Has Sex With Mia Fey

Storm Sente was sleeping in his room but he could not sleep. He could not sleep due to his intense desire for sexual interaction. He took out his phone and filtered out the male contacts as he had ascertained that he had no interest in homosexual sex after his night with Argus Hakan a few minutes ago.

Lizzy Harrison: asleep.

Lizzy was his only female contact. His harem was killed in FemCon so she was the only one left. 

Storm did not wish to wake a lady up in the middle of the night so he decided to unfilter his male contacts and saw that Phoenix Wright was awake. Phoenix Wright was awake because he lived in Los Angeles where it was not night time. This phenomenon can be explained with time zones.

"Hey Storm what's going on?"

"I want sex. Get me some."

"You already had sex with Argus and Layton and left me out I want sex too think about me," said Phoenix.

"I'm not interested in men any more. Hook me up with a woman you know. As long as she consents. That's important."

"Okay we'll smuggle you over to America."

Storm got in a boat and rowed to America and when he got there he went to the Wright Anything Agency.

"Okay Storm this is Mia Fey she wishes to fuck you so go wild," said Phoenix.

Phoenix left the room. Only Mia and Storm remained.

Ten minutes of ambiguous sexual content later:

Godot smashed through the window.

"Bastard that kitten is mine!"

"Godot we are done," said Mia.

"No!"

Godot would not take no for an answer so Storm bashed him in the mask and made it explode and his head blew up and he died.

"That is what happens to he who does not understand the importance of mutual consent," said Storm.

And so Mia fucked Storm harder than ever.


End file.
